Blood in the Night part 2
by Darthlane
Summary: Part two of the thrilling murder mystery. Links to the other parts at the bottom of the story. I do not own Legend of Korra.
**Blood in the Night: Part Two**

 **Prompts:**

 **Jet**

 **No Character Names**

 **Quote: "I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for."**

 **Word count: 940**

 _There is no war…._

The murderer looked down at what he had done, at the knife in his hand. The knife that had just split open the Firebender's throat. He had done it. He had actually done it. "I hope you understand." The murderer said to his new victim. "I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for." He pulled the knife out of this Firebender. He couldn't find the same Firebender who had ruined everything for him before. The one with the scar. But this one, the one with the red scarf, would have to pay the price instead. It was unfortunate that it could not be the other one, but the price had to be paid nonetheless. "For Freedom." He said, putting as much malice as he could muster into the word.

The Firebender fell to the ground, looking up at his murderer. His eyes were pleading, as though asking why. The murderer just smirked. "You deserved what you got. The Fire Nation is evil. They kill the innocent, the helpless. You people are scum that deserves to be dealt with. I'm doing the world a favor." The murderer turned around and ran, quickly disappearing into the darkness.

 _There is no war…_

He ran through the rain, trying to get as far away from the scene of the crime as possible. It wouldn't do to be tied to this and arrested. How could he continue to dole out justice? He turned down a street, saw a wall on the left and leapt up, catching the top and then pulling himself to the top. He smoothly slid over and landed on the other side, which happened to be someone's backyard. He ran silently by the home and leapt over another wall. This was almost too easy. They would never find him.

Soon enough he arrived at the small place that he had been calling home. He was alone here, but he remembered he hadn't always been alone. He had been apart of a large family once, bonded by their struggles. But for some reason he couldn't remember their names. Or even their faces. Was there something wrong with him? No, that would be crazy.

 _There is no war…_

He needed to find another member of the Fire Nation. They couldn't be allowed to live. That was his mission now. To improve the world by getting rid of those who wanted to destroy it. He hated them. But he couldn't remember exactly why. Did he need one? All that mattered was that they had to be destroyed at all costs.

He would need to find someone. Was there any Firebenders nearby that he could kill? What about that General everyone was talking about? Was the Firebender with the scar here? The murderer hoped he could find that one. He was the one who had caused him to be… what exactly had happened? He couldn't remember. All he could remember was that it was the scarred Firebender's fault. Everything was the Fire Nation's fault.

 _There is no war in Ba Sing Se…_

But for now, while he planned for his next victim, he needed an alibi. Also, he would need to give them something to chase in case they did find him. Perhaps something about a stash somewhere? The authorities would probably believe that if they found him. And they couldn't get a location out of him if it didn't exist. They would be led on a wild goose chase.

The murderer supposed that his age would provide a nice alibi for him. Who would suspect the peaceful old man of being the one ridding the streets of Fire Nation scum? It had been so long since anyone had considered him a threat. He almost missed the days when he had commanded respect among all men. But that was to his advantage. He was just as dangerous as he had always been, now it was just camouflaged by his wrinkled appearance.

He heard shouts from the streets, and vehicles going by. That was rare at this time of night, so he concluded that the body must have been found. He grinned. Now the entire city would be able to see his handiwork. "Good. Now the world will know that the age of Fire is coming to an end." But hopefully, they would never find him, the architect to the Fire Nation's demise.

 _The Earth King…._

But his age was a problem. It was likely he wouldn't have long left in this world, and if he died then he couldn't finish his mission. And he had to finish his mission. No matter what. But how could he kill every Firebender with so little time?

He needed to find an apprentice of some sort. Teach them what needed to be done. That the Fire Nation needed to be destroyed. Perhaps one of the Airbenders. They had ample reason to destroy the Fire Nation, even more than himself. Perhaps he could get ahold of that young Airbender boy, the Avatar's grandson, and teach the him the ways. The Waterbender girl, he remembered. The boy was her grandson too. He smiled. It would be beautiful.

But for now he must survive the investigation. Hopefully they did not come looking for him. Without a doubt, the police would know who he was, who he used to be. A Freedom Fighter. They would investigate him, surely, all he could do was try to outsmart them. Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't. But he had to do his best. The world was counting on him to succeed.

 _Lake Laogai…_

"Long live the Earth King." He said softly.

 **Hello readers! This is the second part of a four-part murder mystery I did along with some other very talented authors as part of a competition. I'm going to include links below so you can read the full story if you want to find out whodunnit. Thanks for reading!**

 **Part 1: s/11874158/2/The-Korra-Chronicles**

 **Part 3: s/11945465/1/**

 **Part 4: s/11945011/1/Blood-in-the-Night-Part-4**


End file.
